Problems
by LoVeDoNtHaTe
Summary: Hermione Granger had a problem. It bothered her and teased her...1st chapter completed! and its obviously Dramione! reviews would be greatly appreciated :
1. Realization and a Kiss

Hermione Granger had a problem. It bothered her and teased her all the time. In her first few years at Hogwarts, she had loathed it and hated it with all her heart, but now in her 7th year, she yearned for the attention and even loved it. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. She _loved_ it. She loved him. Her problem walked through the door and smirked at her shocked face, but soon forgot about her (or so it seemed) as Slughorn started to lecture. Hermione paid extra attention in class as Slughorn droned on, furious at herself. 'I can't believe this,' she thought to herself as she grudgingly took notes, pressing her quill so hard into the paper ink blotches formed. In a second, Slughorn stopped talking, and Hermione's problem was suddenly standing right in front of her desk in his grey-eyed, blonde-haired, muscular, 6'1" glory. And Hermione glared at him although her heart started to beat a little faster.

"If you heard, we're partners for the draught of peace," he drawled. Hermione tried her best to ignore her fleeting heart and sighed, feigning her distaste.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Draco Malfoy smirked and went to get supplies. "I think _I _have a problem," she murmured to herself, then started the mixture.

"Granger!" Hermione turned around, immediately recognizing the voice. Her heart sped up again and she felt her body warm as he neared. Draco grudgingly handed her a rolled up parchment. "I started to essay. You can finish it." Then, without looking at her eyes, he turned on his heel and strolled off. Hermione unrolled and looked at the parchment. He really had written most of it, but Hermione quickly found missing information to it, and she started on it right away in the library.

After a few hours of homework in the library, Hermione walked into the Head's common room, and lo and behold, there was her problem sitting on the brown couch with his feet on the table, books on his lap, and drinking something in a twinkling glass while staring into the fire. Hermione ignored him as she walked behind the couch, but she remembered the essay. She fished it out of her book bag and walked over to him, hiding her nervousness with her Gryffindor courage. She stood in front of him and his grey eyes snapped up to meet her brown ones. For a second, Hermione was mesmerized by his cool, grey eyes, but pushed it from her mind and quickly handed him the parchment.

"I finished it," she said, suddenly feeling her face grow warmer in his presence. Draco raised an eyebrow at her face.

"Are you blushing?" he asked in a quizzical tone, and Hermione put her hands to her burning cheeks.

"No," she lied, then blushed harder from embarrassment. "I have to go," she said quickly and rushed to her room. She blushed even harder, if that was possible. "Oh Merlin! This is worse than I thought!" Hermione ran to their adjoined bathroom and splashed cool water on her heated face. 'Stupid bloody problems,' she thought as the cold water came into contact with her skin.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and breathing hard. Her wet dreams about the Head Boy was never so vivid as they were that night. She threw off her covers and rushed to the bathroom. After washing her face, she sighed, then noticed Malfoy's door slightly left open. Curious, she quietly pushed the door open and stepped into a whirlwind of black, silver, and green. She saw Draco's blonde head resting on his pillow while the rest of his body was under green silk covers. Hermione walked quietly through his room to his sleeping form and looked down at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and his pale and unblemished face had no sneer and his thin lips held no smirk. And Hermione had a sudden urge to kiss him.

'I can't do that!' she cried to herself.

**'Yes you can.'**

'What if he wakes up?'

**'Bully for you. Do it.'**

'But I…'

**'You know you want to.'**

That little voice in her head was undeniably right, and Hermione's common sense was lost to her hormonal instincts as she leaned down to kiss his lips. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt a hand come behind her neck and crush her lips harder to his. Draco was kissing her back! Obviously he didn't know whom he was kissing, or else he would've pulled away in disgust. Sure, the war had changed a lot of things, but there were still purebloods who still despised Muggle-borns like her. Still, she wasn't complaing. _'Stop bloody analyzing and enjoy the damn kiss!'_ Hermione obeyed. The two former enemies snogged until Hermione was out of breath, and she planned to leave once they broke apart. But Malfoy was smarter than that. He had opened his eyes an inch the second he felt Hermione pulling slightly away.

"Granger?!" he said in disbelief, and Hermione fled.


	2. A Mistake and a Talk

The next morning Hermione did not feel like getting up. She tried to unsuccessfully feign sickness, but Madame Pomfrey quickly sent her to class. She tried to avoid the cause of her unwillingness to attend classes for the first time, but it was near impossible since they had at least three classes together. And Slughorn was also no help as he made the class work on another potion with their same partners. Hermione tried throughout the class to ignore him, and Draco seemed to have the same idea. They worked in an awkward silence as the rest of the class buzzed with voices and activity and they tried to avoid even breathing the same air. Hermione worked on one side of the table and Draco the other, on opposite ends. When finally the excruciatingly long class period was done, Hermione quickly cleaned up, packed up her book bag and rushed out before anything awkward happened between them in the quickly emptying classroom.

Hermione finally slowed down when she heard Harry and Ron calling to her. "You just hurried out of Potions without even giving us a backwards glance!" Harry said. Ron grabbed onto her shoulder, huffing.

"We were calling you! Are you alright, 'mione? Your face is red!"

"Much like Ron's," Harry said, laughing. Hermione laughed along with Harry to hide her nervousness, and she became more comfortable around her friends, although she just couldn't seem to get Malfoy's lips out of her head.

Hermione did _all_ her homework in the library, read three novels about Hogwarts and the magical society, and finally Madame Pince kicked her out. At ten o' clock at night, she wandered around the castle alone, trying to avoid going to the Head's room where she knew Draco would be. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she cried to herself. "Why did I have to kiss him?" She kicked a stone wall, and growled.

"Granger, I never thought you'd be one who'd practice masochism," a low voice said behind her. Hermione froze. "Or sadism," the voice whispered and Hermione could not move as heat enveloped her body. Hands snaked around her stomach and pulled her till she came into contact with another body.

"Wasn't…wasn't that horrible?" Hermione whispered and she lay her head on the man's shoulder best she could.

"Horrible? Why would that be? Because you're a Muggle-born?" The voice chuckled lowly. "I would think _you_ thought it horrible because I'm a former…" The voice faltered a bit, and he continued in a softer voice, "Death eater." Hermione shivered at the words, but she opened her brown eyes she hadn't realized she had closed and met piercing grey ones.

"The war's changed a lot, _Draco_," she murmured, and she saw him smile softly.

"That's right, _Hermione_," he murmured back, and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione gasped, waking up in the library's comfortable leather chair. It was dark, and Madame Pince was scouring about for anyone left in the library.

"You'll be leaving, Hermione?" Madame Pince said in a strict voice, and Hermione quickly nodded, got up, and left.

"Dreams like that'll make me lose my sanity in no time," she murmured to herself. Then she whacked herself on the head. "Oh, gods, the Heads dorm," she groaned, and slowly walked up the flight of stairs. She was indeed very tired and in no mood to care what Malfoy did to her. She arrived in front of a portrait of a man serenading a woman who was sitting on a stone bench in a beautiful garden. "Amortentia," she said to a now upset looking woman and an irritated looking man.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" the man asked irritably. Hermione glared at him.

"I will be once you let me in! Amortentia!" The woman groaned.

"Let her in already!" the woman cried, and the portrait door opened as the couple looked upon Hermione with disapproving eyes. Hermione ignored them and walked wearily into the common room, which was thankfully empty. Hermione trudged up the stone steps to her room, and once reaching the door with her name engraved in red ink on a plaque, she opened it, only to gasp in shock. Draco was sleeping there! On her bed! She could hardly breathe. Not knowing whether to run or sleep in his room, she decided she was too tired to care. Hermione dropped her bag on her desk quietly, then tip-toed to the bathroom and closed the door quietly. She washed up, changed, then slipped under Malfoy's very comfortable silk green covers. As she snuggled between the sheets, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"This is quite comfortable," she murmured, before succumbing to sleep completely.

"Granger…Granger…GRANGER!!!" Hermione jumped in fright. She rubbed her eyes and blearily looked up at Malfoy leaning on the wall across from her, dressed and ready for class.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" she yelled.

"You were in my bloody bed!" he sneered back. Hermione got out of his bed, trying to hide her embarrassment at being caught.

"Well you were in _my_ room! What were you doing in there?!" Hermione pointed out accusingly. Malfoy just glared at her.

"Couldn't tell in the dark and being as wellied as I was, I had to pass out _somewhere_ besides the bloody couch. Now get out." Hermione just gaped at Draco's stone cold face.

"Your such a prick!" she yelled and stomped off to her room.

Hermione washed up and dressed and met her friends before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. She felt light-headed and didn't feel like eating at all. Ginny was the first to notice.

"Hermione, are you alright? You've barely touched your food!" Hermione smiled weakly at her best girl friend.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, Ginny's right. You've got bags under your eyes and such." Hermione looked wearily at Harry.

"I'm _fine_. Just some late night studying." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Lay off it, Hermione. This is our last year at Hogwarts. You can relax."

"Well, _Ron_, some people still care about their grades!" she growled, and Ron just shrugged and went back to his food. Seamus, Dean, and Lavender who were watching, gave her a strange look before focusing back on their food. For a little while, they ate in silence, then, Hermione in a fit of frustration with her own thoughts, got up in a huff and left with the swish of her robes. She walked the quiet halls alone, thinking way too much and she shook her head hard, causing her to lose her balance, but she did not shake away the crowding thoughts in her head. Getting up with a reddened face at her clumsiness, she dusted herself off and rushed to her haven; the library.

"Hello Madame Pince," Hermione said in a rush before quickly walking to a secluded section of the library. As she dropped herself into a chair, she closed her eyes and sighed. "What a bloody bunch of rubbish," she whispered to herself and kneaded her temples.

"Hermione dear, classes start very soon!" called Madame Pince.

"Yes, thank you!" Hermione said back, and sighed. "Brilliant," she murmured to herself, picked herself up and headed out.

Classes droned on that day for Hermione. She had too much on her mind. For the first time in a long while, she did not answer any questions the teachers threw out to the class, and she did horribly on her Ancient Runes exam.

"Hermione, you doing okay?" Ron asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, Ronny! You worry about 'mione too much!" Lavender cried, suddenly at his side. Ron grinned feebly at Lavender, then turned back to Hermione, concern evident in his eyes. Hermione grinned weakly back.

"Lavender's right, Ron. You worry too much. I'm fine!" Ron tried to follow Hermione along, but Lavender dragged him back.

"Come along, Ron dear, she said she was alright. We've got some business to attend to." Lavender gave a forced giggle. "Sometimes I think you think about her more than me," she said quietly, and Ron whipped his head around to look at her.

"You know that's not true. I'm just worried about her. She's my best friend and she's acting a bit funny," Ron said and turned his head to look back at Hermione retreating form.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Come on Ron!" Lavender cried and dragged him away.

Hermione finally finished all her class and stumbled into the Head's common room and collapsed on the couch. "What is happening to me?" she groaned out loud and suddenly felt herself falling deeper and deeper into a dreamless sleep.

It was dark when Hermione woke up again. She was still on the couch, just as when she had slept.

"I wonder if Malfoy's come in yet," she murmured. The fire was bright in the dark room, and Hermione was grateful for its warmth. She sat in front of the fire and warmed her shivering body slowly. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and she whirled around. "Um, hello Malfoy," Hermione mumbled and looked back into the fire.

"Granger, we need to talk," he said stiffly. Hermione stiffened herself and stared into the fire's depths. "We need to talk…about the last two days. You've been acting quite strangely…"

"As have you," Hermione cut in. She still did not have the courage to look into his grey eyes. It was silent for a moment, both feeling uncomfortable and loathing the topic they knew they had to discuss.

"Granger, you _kissed_ me last night. Why the bloody hell did you do that?" he sneered. Hermione tensed.

"I…I don't know," she lied. "Maybe I was dreaming you were someone else." Her voice had more bite in it than usual.

"Who else would sleep in the Head's dorm with green and silver everywhere? That's not a good theory, Granger." Hermione suddenly realized he had stopped calling her Mudblood since seventh year started.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione shivered again and saw the fire's imprint in her vision. Her problem was getting worse and worse. She felt her heart beat faster as the fire flickered and created shadows.

"Granger, you seem to be disoriented. No usual arguments of ours, eh? Too fast paced for you, I see. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She heard his feet on the carpet, then up the stone stairs, then his door opened then closed. Hermione sighed. She wished with all her soul that there was some kind of counter curse or potion or some kind of medicine that could rid her of all her internal problems, especially the one with her bloody love choice.


	3. Eavesdropping and Flirting?

Hermione woke up the next morning. She felt uncomfortable and sore everywhere. She had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the now extinguished fire. Hermione looked down and saw that someone had covered her up with a blanket. Yawning, she gave no second thought to it and lied back down. It was Saturday after all.

"Granger, wake up right now," a cold voice said above her. Opening her eyes, she saw a tall, tall man standing above her. His face seemed miles away, but she could make it out to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Noooo!" she whined and turned her body away from him, burying her head into her arm.

"Granger?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice now. "You aren't at home. Get up right now." The amusement was gone and he lightly kicked her side with his shoe. Hermione groaned.

"Leave me alone!"

"Granger! Go to your bed and let the Head boy sit in the Common Room in peace!" Hermione growled.

"I said leave me alone!"

"Granger, it's Friday. You're going to be late for class if you don't hurry the hell up." Hermione's eyes widened, then narrowed as she turned to look up at him.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked suspiciously. He was fully dressed in his uniform with his robe on as well. He shrugged.

"Fine then. Don't believe me. Why the hell would I be up this early anyway, right?" He shrugged again and walked towards the couch. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Then why aren't you at breakfast?" she asked in a hurried breath. Draco just smirked from his place now on the couch.

"The same reason why you kissed me," he said with a wink, and Hermione blushed deeply.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!" she asked, hiding her face in the sheets.

"Whatever you want it to mean, I suppose," he said nonchalantly, looking at the clock. "You really better hurry up, Granger. Unless you really do want to be late, I suppose." Hermione's eyes widened again and she jumped off the floor and rushed into her room, hoping to Merlin that she wouldn't be late.

In record time, she had showered, dressed, and done her hair and had run out into the common room just to see Malfoy lying on the couch with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. He looked as if he was sleeping. His robe was draped over the side of the couch and it seemed like he had changed from his uniform to regular clothes.

"What are you doing? Classes are going to start in five minutes!" Hermione exclaimed in a rush.

"I'm not daft, Granger. If you can see, it's Saturday. Why else would I be here?" he drawled with his eyes still closed. Hermione felt nothing but immense anger and hatred boiling in her blood at that moment.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MALFOY!! YOU MADE ME GET UP THIS EARLY AND YOU HAD TO FREAK ME OUT AND TELL ME ITS BLOODY FRIDAY!! I HATE YOU!" she screamed at him and stomped off to her room, making sure to slam the door loudly. Draco opened his eyes and laughed.

"What a prude," he said to himself as he got up. He walked out the door to go see his friends in the Slytherin common room.

Hermione was fuming in her room. "I hate Malfoy, I hate him!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "He always has to tease me and make fun of me! And what was with this trick of days? Am I really that daft that I actually _believed_ Malfoy? He's nothing but a bloody liar! Aaaaaugh!!" she snapped in anguish. She stomped out of her room and rushed out of the now empty dorm, down the stairs, and to the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Ron were currently playing Wizard's Chess.

"That's cheating!" Harry yelled.

"No, it's not! How can I cheat in this game?"

"I don't know! You can't just do that! I bet you moved your piece or something!"

"You bloody cad! Just admit that I'm a better Wizard's Chess player than you are!"

"Don't call me a cad!"

"That's what you are!"

"It's not!"

"Is too!"

"Shut up you two!" Hermione cried exasperatedly. She slumped onto the couch in front of the table and sighed. "It's just a game!"

"It's not just a game! Everyone knows I am better than he is at Wizard's Chess!" Ron said angrily.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked, obviously noticing her distress, unlike Ron who was still staring at the chess board.

"Malfoy, that's what! He made me think it was Friday! And I actually believed him!"

"Is that why you're dressed in your uniform?" he asked. Hermione opened her eyes and nodded.

"He really is a git," Ron said absentmindedly.

"Thanks for paying attention, Ronald," Hermione said sarcastically. When she got no response, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, let's go to the Black Lake later, alright?" Ron finally said as he looked at her. "Don't worry, we'll get your mind off of that prat, but after we've finished this game."

Hermione threw her hands up into the air and stalked out and began to wander around the corridors. Her feet led her back to the Head's room, and, having no other place to go, went in. She sat on the couch and sighed, leaning her head back on the backrest. Suddenly, the portrait door opened and Draco came in. It was his turn to be irate.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at her. Hermione quickly whipped her head back to the fireplace. He looked rumpled and she didn't want to think very much about how hot he looked. Instead, she tried her hardest to focus on her anger towards him, but that failed miserably.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked in a sharp tone, although it sounded much too affectionate for her taste. He opened his mouth to retort, most likely with an insult, when a loud knock on the door interrupted him. He glared daggers at the door and stalked over to open it. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"What the hell do you want, Parkinson?!" he yelled.

"Listen, Draco! Just listen to me instead of jumping the gun as you always do!"

"Why should I listen? And why the hell are you here anyway? Where is that blasted Zabini?! I'm going to hex him if it's the last thing I do!" Draco roared.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Pansy yelled at the top of her lungs. Hermione silently cast a silencing charm over the room. If anyone was listening from outside, they might've thought it was a row between the Heads. "LISTEN TO ME!!"

Draco just glared darkly at her, but he crossed his arms across his chest and glared once again. Pansy didn't seem to mind, as long as he was quiet. Pansy opened her mouth, but before she said a word, she noticed Hermione staring at the two from the couch. Immediately, Pansy's mouth shut and she glared at the Gryffindor Head Girl.

"Can you give us a moment?" Pansy asked stiffly. Hermione could only nod and rush up to her room. After closing the door, she pressed her ear against the wood separating her from the common room where Parkinson and Malfoy were talking. She couldn't make out what Pansy was saying, but Malfoy's loud roar every time he spoke made his every word clear. Interestingly, she could make a bit of what they were talking about from their intense conversation.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN?! IT WAS HIS BLOODY FAULT!!"

**Silence**

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!! THAT WAS YEARS AGO!!"

**Silence**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT IS THE STUPIDEST EXCUSE I HAVE EVER HEARD!!"

**More silence**

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE PANSY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!"

"LISTEN YOU BLOODY PIG-HEADED PRAT!!" Pansy yelled.

_That sounds much like what I would say to Ron,_ Hermione mused.

"BLAISE SAYS HE'S SORRY!!"

_Something to do with Zabini,_ Hermione thought again. Then her eyes widened with surprise. _I didn't know Parkinson could yell at the infamous Draco Malfoy she loves and worships._ She grimaced.

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING! I'M NOT GOING TO STICK AROUND HIM WHEN HE ACCUSES ME OF THINGS THAT IS NOT HIS RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT!!"

**More silence**

_Darn,_ Hermione thought. _Speak up, Parkinson!_ she silently wished. _Yell at the git some more!_

"Fine then! You tell him that he's got no right! I can fancy whoever the hell I want to and he has nothing to do with it and he has got no right to throw everything in my face!"

**More silence**

"Forget it then! Tell him I'm going to hex him the next time I see him!"

**Silence again **

Hermione was beginning to get a bit irritated by the constant patch of silence in between Malfoy's loud rants.

"Forget it I said! Tell him whatever you like. Just make sure to make it clear to him that he _will_ get hexed the next time I see him and that he has no right, no fucking right, to tell me who I can fancy and who I can't. And make sure he knows he has no right to tell me who I am! You'd better tell him that straight, got it Pansy?"

At this point, Hermione was pretty sure Parkinson agreed and left because the portrait door opened and closed and there was complete silence. Hermione waited a beat before deciding to venture out of her dorm room and out into the common room.

Draco was sitting on the brown couch, his eyes closed, in the same position Hermione had been in before he had come storming in. Hermione's heart began to race, and she tried to ignore it as she approached him slowly. He seemed to sense her presence before she had even made a sound because he quickly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"Granger," he said. His voice was a bit throaty and hoarse. _Serves him right for yelling all this time,_ Hermione thought with a mental eye-roll.

"Malfoy. I could hear you yelling all the way in my room. Are you-" Hermione didn't know if she was crossing any lines while asking her enemy this, "-alright?" There. She had said it. Now what was he going to say? She sincerely hoped he was too tired to retort sarcastically or to insult her. Actually, he didn't say anything. He just leaned his head back onto the backrest and closed his eyes again. Finally, he spoke.

"How much did you hear?" he asked. He did sound very weary, and Hermione wondered why.

"Just that Zabini pissed you off and Pansy was trying to be his sad attempt at apologizing." She gulped. "And that you were pissed off because it was something about who you fancied that he didn't approve of…" she added quietly.

"Right on the dot, Granger. You're ever so intuitive as always," he drawled sarcastically. Hermione felt her cheeks warm.

"It's almost lunch, you know," she said quickly, and she stood up, attempting to hide her face.

"I'll be skipping unless you'd like to see a great show of Zabini getting hexed." Hermione involuntarily snorted, causing Draco to open his eyes and look at her with a cocked brow.

"He deserves it, the little prick," she said with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind seeing him get hexed." Draco's eyebrow raised higher at her blatant remark, and Hermione blushed. "Well, it's true!" she insisted.

"I don't want to get detention, so I'll do it somewhere away from the spying teachers," he said as he closed his eyes and rested his head again. Hermione smiled.

"Well, I'm going to lunch. Maybe I'll bring you something," she said without thinking. She blushed again when his gaze fell upon her again.

"Kissing me and then flirting? My, Granger, I didn't think you had it in you," he said with a smirk. Hermione blushed even harder.

"Never mind. I'll be going now, bye," she said quickly and rushed out of the room.


	4. Two Kind Gestures and Hogsmeade

Very late at night, Hermione was once again kicked out of the library and was found by Filch and his bloody cat. She had immediately used the excuse of being Head girl and needing to do her rounds, and she had been let go. Hermione was now wandering the corridors, wondering where to go.

It was already eleven o' clock and she did feel a bit weary, but she really did not want to face Draco again. She suddenly found herself in front of the Head's room, and she groaned quietly, making sure the two sleeping lovers in the portrait didn't notice her. The well-dressed man was on the bench along with the woman, his arm 'round her back and resting on her hip and the woman's head resting on his shoulder. They looked in love, even while sleeping.

Hermione sighed. _Will I ever get something like that for myself?_ she asked herself a bit sadly. At that moment, she felt extremely lonely and she slumped against the wall and onto the stone floor, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She rest her head on her knees, and sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_ Hermione silently said in her head. She sighed heavily again and let her problem run through her mind.

Draco woke at the middle of the night, his light grey eyes wide and he was breathing deeply. _What the hell, _he thought to himself and rubbed his eyes. He threw off his covers and walked over to the bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face. Interestingly, he found Granger's door to be open. Curious, he walked into her room cautiously, and found her not to be there. Raising a brow, he went back to his room and flopped onto his bed, only to be plagued by insomnia.

After nearly an hour of just lying there on his bed, he groaned and got up, pulled on his robe, and decided to go search for the bushy-haired bookworm after all. Checking the time, he shook his head and ran a hand through his messy white-blonde hair. 1:23 a.m.

Draco stepped out of the dorm room, just to see Hermione sleeping right outside against the stone wall. He stood right in front of her, first a bit surprised, then he began observing her.

She hadn't changed much, except for maybe her hair had tamed a bit. Her curves were also more pronounced than before, he noticed with a smirk. He was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts when she unconsciously shivered. Without thinking twice, he bent down, slid an arm under her legs and another on around her back and picked her up effortlessly. He took a step towards the door, then hesitated. What was he doing? He was helping a swotty bushy-haired annoying little prude who was too confidant and bossy for her own good, and she being his sworn enemy since his youth didn't help to explain his actions.

Draco stood there, in front of the portrait door for a little while, holding her as her head rested on his shoulder. She was beginning to get a bit heavy, so he finally seemed to make up his mind with one thought and uttered the password, angering the two sleeping lovers a bit.

Without hesitation he passed the sofa and walked up to his bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed, he smirked as she curled up into a ball and shivered slightly again. He put his blanket over her and smirked again at her vulnerable position. At least she wasn't shivering anymore. He looked at her peaceful and angelic-looking face, then sneered at no one in particular.

"I can't possibly fancy Granger," he said quickly, as if trying to convince himself of his own words. He shook his head and ran a hand through his already mussed up hair, and he walked to her bedroom in a state of slight confusion. Hermione Granger slept on.

"What in the name of Merlin?!" Hermione asked herself aloud the next morning. She shook her head, ultimately mussing her hair up even more. _'Last I remember, I was in the dark corridor next to the Head's portrait door…I didn't sleep walk, did I? But then how would I be able to say the password? And since only…oh bloody Merlin!! Don't tell me Draco-er, Malfoy brought me in here! Of his own volition!!' _

Hermione covered her mouth in shock at the sudden thought. There really was no other excuse, since the Heads were the only students allowed into their room. Hermione was suddenly excited by the prospect.

"I don't know if I'm disturbing you, or anything," a voice suddenly said from the bathroom door, breaking into her thoughts. Hermione whipped her head up to see the owner of that unmistakable voice. He looked…breathtaking, as always. His short white-blonde hair was loose and perfect as always, his clothes looked sharp on him and made him look very manly, and his semi-muscular and super tall body looked absolutely…_sexy_.

"Granger?" His smooth drawl broke into her lustful thoughts once again. Hermione came back to the present and smiled at him, catching him a bit off guard.

"Sorry about that. Um, did you bring me into your bed yesterday night?" she asked, then blushed at the double entendre she hadn't meant to put in. Malfoy obviously got it because he smirked at her.

"I did. Do you have a problem with that? You do seem like you enjoy it immensely," he said with a wink. Hermione blushed even harder.

"Don't say something like that to me! I don't just have one night flings! And I certainly would remember if I came in awake." Draco looked like he muttered something under his breath, and Hermione's curiosity began to slowly build.

"What did you say?" Draco looked up at her face.

"Huh?" He played dumb pretty well.

"You mumbled something," Hermione said. Draco raised a perfect brow.

"Uh, no I didn't. Are you deaf? Or blind?" There was the Malfoy she knew and loved. Wait! No, not loved…

"Fine then! Don't tell me! But…um…did you…sleep here with me?" Hermione had to ask. It was killing her. Malfoy wait a moment before answering.

"What if I did?" he asked with a smirk. His eyes seemed to twinkle. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"We…slept…on the same…_oh Merlin!!_" she exclaimed with wide eyes. She was about to throw the covers back and rush out, but Draco's laugh stopped her.

"No, I didn't. I slept in your room, Granger. Do you think I'd even _want_ to sleep in the same bed as you?"

_Ouch, that hurt a bit,_ Hermione thought a bit sadly. _He's insulted me before! Why does it hurt now?_

Draco seemed to notice her crestfallen face, but he immediately shut down his remorse. Or at least tried to. He frowned deeply as he studied her, then shook his head slightly, finally looking at the green carpet. "Forget what I said. Why, did you _want_ me to sleep with you?" Hermione finally made a disgusted face. Draco looked up and smirked at the double entendre.

"No!" she said loudly and threw the covers off of her. "How could you say such a silly thing?!" she exclaimed and rushed off to her room, slamming the bathroom door after her. Draco smirked.

o.O

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione cried, running down the stairs. She joined her two best friends at the doors of the school, pulling her Gryffindor scarf tighter around her neck. They walked outside into the snow and Hermione breathed a puff of frosty air.

"It's so bloody parky!" Ron whined with a slight shiver, and Harry and Hermione laughed.

"I agree. Why is it they almost always let us go to Diagon Alley when it snows?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Because they want us to freeze our bums off," Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I agree with 'mione here," Ron said with an eye roll. Hermione giggled and the three friends walked into Diagon Alley, talking and laughing together.

"It's almost Christmas," Hermione suddenly said as they looked around inside Flourish & Blotts. Her eye was caught on one particular book, and she stared at it, hoping her friends would take the hint.

"What are you going to do for the holidays?" Harry asked, taking a book from the shelf and flipping through it.

"Going to the Burrow as always," Ron said. "Mum wanted me to invite you too, Harry."

"I'd love to come. What are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to stay at school. My parents are a too busy to have another body in the house."

"You should come to the Burrow with us," Ron said hopefully. Hermione smiled and looked at him.

"No thanks. I do have lots of studying to do for N.E.W.T.s. I want to work at the Ministry!" Hermione smiled and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Take a break for once! It's bloody Christmas!"

"Ron, I really need to study for them. I'll give you your presents before you go, alright?"

"Hermione, come to the Burrow!" Harry said.

"No. Nothing either of you say will change my mind."

"Please?" both Harry and Ron uttered.

"No, sorry! I told you, I've got studying to do!" Harry and Ron sighed, then shrugged simultaneously, making Hermione giggle.

"Whatever you like then, Hermione. By the way, this is a very interesting book," Ron said, taking the exact book Hermione had been staring at longingly. She felt like slapping him.

"I think so too," she mumbled bitterly. Ron put it back without hearing her.

"Well, let's go visit George," Ron said with a grin. Hermione and Harry both nodded in agreement. Hermione sent one more longing glance at the book before following her two best friends, both thick-headed and ignorant.

The Golden Trio walked back to Hogwarts after a long day of walking, shopping, and visiting. It was near evening, and darkness was slowly ensuing. At the top of a hill, Hermione could see Hogwarts on one side, and the sunset on the other. "Let's watch the sunset," she breathed as the beautiful colors began to show and the sun slowly turned red as it disappeared.

"Come on, 'mione. It's going to be dark soon. Let's go back before it gets too dark," Harry said, starting to walk down the hill. Hermione could hear the snow crunching underneath his boots, but she could not tear her eyes away from the setting sun. It was breathtaking. She drank every aspect and detail of the sun as it slowly disappeared from her view behind another hill, leaving beautiful colors in the sky which would soon fade as darkness came.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said behind her. She turned in surprise. Had he stayed the whole time with her? He gave her a sweet, crooked smile. "It was really pretty," he said, and held out his hand. Hermione ignored the hand and walked over next to him.

"Alright, let's get to Hogwarts before dark." She grinned. "Race you down!" She giggled as she began running down the slope, but it was a bit steeper than she thought. "Ah!" she squealed as she fell on her arse, sliding down the hill in the snow. She could hear Ron's laughter behind her, then he gave a yelp, and she presumed he had fallen as well. She reached the bottom of the hill, laughing hard, and Ron soon joined her, laughing as well.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she gave a last giggle before getting off her soaking wet bum. She held out a gloved hand to Ron, who gladly accepted it. They took one look at each other and began laughing again. They could hardly walk as they laughed and laughed, barely able to contain themselves.

When they finally reached Hogwarts, it was dark, and they had to use _Lumos_ to be able to see. They went through the great doors, tip-toed past the Great Hall, and quickly rushed up the stairs, taking off their squeaky and soaking boots and running in their equally wet socks. At least they weren't so squeaky.

As they passed the Gryffindor room, Ron stopped. "Goodnight Hermione," he whispered, and smiled before giving the password to the grumpy Fat Lady and disappearing within. Hermione grinned before turning and running up the stairs, towards the Heads dorm.

Hermione could hear footsteps behind her, and she had a moment of panic. _Filch!_ her brain screeched, and she tried to run a little faster, but she was beginning to tire. She looked behind her once and saw Mrs. Norris meowing and running away, no doubt to report her to Filch. Hermione turned back around just to crash into someone and fall backwards, landing on her back. She scrunched her eyes closed in pain, then opened them to see Malfoy looking at her. He still dressed in his regular attire and held out a hand to help her up. She took off her wet glove and took his warm hand. He pulled her up and before they knew it, Filch was upon them with Mrs. Norris next to him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked with a sneer.

"You have the Heads. We were doing our rounds a bit later than we should have. Sorry about that, but we're just going to our dorm now," Draco said before Hermione could say a thing. Filch sneered again.

"You better go straight there." The two Heads nodded and turned around. Draco's tight hold on Hermione's hand kept her from bolting right there. Wait a minute. He still had her hand! She began to blush without meaning.

_Why the hell am I blushing? I'm Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake! A war heroine, and I'm blushing because the bloke I fancy is holding my bloody hand?! What is wrong with you, Hermione Granger?_ she chided herself. Without thinking, she squeezed Malfoy's hand, making him look down at her frowning, flushed face. She looked up and met his grey eyes, and her face began to redden again.

"What?" she asked. She wanted to ask him to let go of her hand, but she felt powerless to. Draco just raised a brow at her blushing face, and turned his gaze back to the dark corridor. He noticed it getting darker as they continued going through, and took out his wand with his free hand.

"_Lumos_," he suddenly said, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. She glanced at him, then at his wand.

"Are we there yet?" she asked. She could hardly see, and she suddenly felt very tired.

"Are you five bloody years old? Does it look like we're there yet?"

"I can barely see, Malfoy. It's too dark and I'm bloody tired."

"What, do you want me to carry you?" he asked. Hermione looked sharply at him, his pale face looking mysterious in the dim light.

"No. I can walk myself, as you can see!" She was still painfully aware that he had her hand in his hold. He noticed her glance down at their adjoined hands, and smirked as she looked back to the dark corridor, the embarrassment on her face present. He changed his hold so their fingers were entwined, and began to swing their hands back and forth. Hermione blushed madly and looked down at the stone floor.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked, not daring to meet his eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing? Are you that daft?" he asked, smirking.

"No! I'm not daft! Just-why are you doing it?" she asked the floor. Malfoy's smirk faltered. Why _was_ he doing it? To irritate her? To piss her off? Because he fancied her? Malfoy shook his head.

"Because I feel like it," he replied, and then silence ensued. Questions raced through Hermione's mind, but she kept her mouth shut, already embarrassed enough as their hands continued to swing back and forth between them. Finally, after nearly an eternity of walking, it seemed, they reached the Head's portrait door. The two lovers looked upon the two with weary eyes, but seemed to perk up as they looked at their joined hands.

"Unity," Draco drawled, and the lovers in the portrait sniffed, looking warily at the two.

"Don't try anything funny in there," the man said, narrowing his eyes at their hands.

"We aren't comedians," Draco deadpanned, and Hermione giggled.

"You know what we mean," the woman snapped, obviously irate from her lack of sleep. The man seemed to caress the woman's shoulder and allowed them in. As soon as they got into the Common Room, Hermione, quite reluctantly, took her hand from Draco's and fled to her bedroom. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the effect he had on her.


	5. Lovesick for a Date

"If I could then I'd shrink the world tonight, so that I would find you and me inside," Hermione sang. She brushed her hair so much that it cascaded smoothly down her back in golden brown curls. She was in a very good mood, and partially because of that, she could not sleep. She began to hum her song and looked at the clock. 1:32 a.m. It had been an hour since Malfoy had saved her from Filch and walked her hand in hand back to the Heads dorm.

Hermione began to unconsciously brush her hair again, deep in thought. No matter how hard she tried to drown out her thoughts of Malfoy through books, he always seemed to rise above all the knowledge. It had happened so many times, she had stopped fighting it.

"I fancy Draco," Hermione sang involuntarily, then clapped a hand over her mouth, turning red in the face and dropping her brush. "I hope he didn't hear that," she whispered to herself. After another half hour of brushing her hair, singing, and dancing around in her room, she suddenly felt a bit hungry.

"Mm, some hot chocolate would be nice," she murmured, and shivered once as a breeze came through her half-open window. She checked the time again; 2 a.m. Praying that no one would notice, Hermione crept out of her room, down the stairs, out of the dorm, and into the kitchen. She searched around for a mug, then found some chocolate frogs, and melted it into the mug, warming it quickly. She sniffed the hot chocolate she now had.

"Mm, smells wonderful," she said and drank a bit, burning her tongue, but the chocolate sensation was absolutely delicious. She crept back up to her dorm, waking the two lovers once again who threatened to report her the next time she left the dorm. She promised never to leave again that night, and, feeling too happy and awake to go back into her dorm, she lit the fireplace and sat in an armchair, summoned a book, and read in the firelight, sipping her hot chocolate once in a while.

"Awake still, are we Granger?" Hermione turned immediately to the familiar drawl, and smiled softly.

"Apparently. I can't sleep. Why are you awake, anyway?" Draco walked over to the couch and sat, slinging his arm across the backrest. He was dressed in a white shirt and boxers, his hair in disarray, giving him a bed-head look. Hermione tried her hardest not to blush, although she wouldn't put it past her. She seemed to be blushing a lot around him these days.

"I slept for a while, but then I was plagued with insomnia," he said, and rested his head on the backrest of the couch, closing his eyes. Hermione couldn't think of a response to that, so she just went back to reading. It was a comfortable silence, almost like they were friends. After a while, Hermione tried many times to suppress her yawns, but each time they would be let loose, and each yawn grew bigger each time. Finally, she decided she was beyond tired. Draco heard her last yawn and raised his head up, chuckling.

"Go to bed," he said and Hermione nodded sleepily.

"I think I will. Goodnight," she said and trudged over to the stairs leading to her dorm room.

"Goodnight," came Draco's reply. At the middle of the stairway, Hermione turned to look back at Draco whose head was lying back on the sofa's backrest.

"Aren't you going to go to bed?" she asked. He raised his head to look at her again.

"Maybe later," he replied. Hermione smiled and turned back around, going into her room and closing the door soundly.

"Morning, 'mione," Harry said with a smile. Hermione sat next to Harry in the Great Hall and took some breakfast, humming with a smile on her face.

"Someone's bright and chipper this morning," Ron said with a knowing smile on his face. Or, at least he thought he knew. "Yesterday was invigorating, wasn't it, 'mione?" Hermione looked at Ron, smiling bigger.

"Yes, Ron, it was." Ron grinned sheepishly, and Lavender, who had been holding onto Ron's arm tightly and forgotten, scowled.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a good time, but Ron!" Lavender whined, "We still need to go to Hogsmeade together!" Ron shrugged Lavender off.

"Maybe this Saturday. I've got Quidditch on Friday and I'm busy Sunday." Lavender immediately brightened, missing the look Ron shot Hermione. Hermione smiled back in response, then went back to her daydreams about a particular someone. Since she was facing the Slytherin table, she could see Draco's backside. He was smirking madly while he spoke to someone. She stifled a love-sick sigh.

_Hermione Granger does not get lovesick,_ she thought to herself firmly. She dragged her eyes away from his short white-blonde locks and focused back on the conversation at hand, her thoughts occasionally wandering off whenever the boys began to mention Quidditch.

Hermione was walking through the corridors to Potions, when she heard a masculine shout. Hoping it wasn't Harry or Ron, she ran to the crowd that had surrounded whoever it was that had shouted, and, when she pushed through the crowd, she saw that it wasn't Harry or Ron; in fact, it was two Slytherins she knew well. Malfoy and Zabini.

Currently, Malfoy had two wands in both hands and was pointing his wand at an unarmed Zabini. Both were circling each other, and Blaise was taunting Draco, insulting him and pushing his limits.

"Pansy should have warned you that I would hex you!" Malfoy growled darkly. Zabini scowled.

"You're too much of a cad to hex someone like me. I have power, unlike your filthy family! You're all talk and no walk! You're too much of a cad to admit you only have money, that your parents are traitors-"

"SHUT UP!!" Draco yelled. Zabini sneered.

"That you have lost your reputation that was bad to begin with, and that your dearest little crush is-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Draco yelled again, this time not hesitating to flick his wand and perform the conjunctivitus curse on Zabini, who immediately shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the immense pain in his eyes. All the first, second, and third years looked on with awe as Draco stepped closer to Zabini who still had his eyes shut painfully. "I told you to shut up, didn't I?" he whispered harshly to him. Zabini blindly shot out an arm to strike Draco, who ducked just in time. "_Duro!_" Draco said, flicking his wand again, and Blaise turned into stone, still clutching his eyes.

Draco sneered at the stone figure, then looked at the crowd. He met the eyes of Pansy, sneered at her, then placed Zabini's wand haphazardly in the crook of his stone arm, as if with great care.

"Nothing to see here," Draco said in his usual bored drawl, and the students scattered as Draco put his wand back into the inside of his robe pocket. He looked around again and met the eyes of Hermione. He smirked at her. "I told you Zabini would get it," he said, and Hermione, who had been gaping at him, shut her mouth and nodded, not bothering to cover her smile.

"And I told you he deserved it," she said with a random wink, and flounced off, blushing madly. _Hermione Granger!! Were you just flirting?!_ she chided herself again. She was sure her face was bright red, as red as Ron's, and just then, the object of thought came running next to her.

"Hermione! Guess what? I broke it off with Lavender. Er, Hermione, why is your face so red?" Hermione blanched as she stared at Ron, gaping for the second time that day.

"What? You broke up with Lavender? Why?!" she asked. Ron shrugged.

"Personally, I thought she was getting too clingy and needy. Every time I would hang out with you, I'd always get an earful back in the Gryffindor common room. It was getting bloody annoying, if you ask me," he said. Hermione smiled.

"Well Ron, you're a free man now!" she said brightly, and hugged him. Ron grinned. "Who do you suppose you should take a shot at next?" she asked. Ron shrugged.

"I don't really want to date for a little while. You know, get used to being single." Ron cleared his throat at the word 'single', but Hermione thought nothing of it.

"That's nice Ron. Now, let's get to Potions!"

"With the Slytherins. Yuck," Ron replied with disgust. Even his disgusted voice sounded a bit fake, but of course, Hermione didn't pay any attention to it. Instead, she secretly smiled to herself. _Some aren't so bad,_ she thought.

"We're partners again," Draco said with a sigh. Hermione grinned up at him.

"That we are. What are we brewing this time?" Draco cocked a brow.

"Not paying attention again, were you?" he asked. _That's right. I was thinking about you,_ Hermione thought to herself with a small smile.

Out loud, she said, "That's right. Now, what are we brewing?"

"We're making Veritaserum." Hermione's eyes widened.

"We're not…taking it ourselves once we're finished, are we?" she asked hesitantly. Draco smirked.

"Do you really think Slughorn would let us? Now hurry up, I want to finish today's work before class ends." Hermione hurriedly agreed and rushed off to get the supplies.

After class, Hermione was walking down the corridors, smiling and humming to herself. Her amber eyes and pale face were bright and her lips were turned up in a smile that she couldn't seem to suppress. She held her books to her chest tightly, heading up to the Heads dorm.

"Unity," she said with a smile at the two lovers. They smiled back and let her in, obviously trying to forget the events of the wee hours of the morning. Hermione walked in, dropped her books and book bag off on the coffee table and sat on the couch, sighing, and snuggled up, resting her head on the armrest and spreading out on the brown couch. She closed her eyes, the smile still on her face. She began to daydream about her 'problem' again. _Not like a problem anymore. More like a nice daydream, a wish…_ she thought. She began to drift off…

A loud slamming of the portrait door woke her quickly and she raised her head just to see the Head boy strutting in, book bag on his shoulder. He noticed her, raised a hand in greeting, dropped his book bag off next to the armchair, shrugged off his robe, and sat in the big chair.

"Granger," he said with a nod.

"Malfoy," she replied, and settled her head back on the armrest. It was silent for a little while, and she heard Draco rustle through his book bag for a little while before it was quiet again. A rustle of paper would disturb her once in a while, and she presumed that he was reading.

"Malfoy," she said suddenly with her eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"It's almost the holiday break."

"Yes, I know that."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Staying here most likely."

"I see…" It was silent for a little while.

"What about you?" he finally asked.

"I'm staying here too."

"Not going to the Burrow with Potter and Weasley?"

"No. I didn't want to." Hermione knew that he would've cocked a brow at this point.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I think I just wanted to be alone for a little while."

"Why aren't you going home?"

"My parents are too busy."

"Same here."

"Mmm." Hermione smiled a bit. She would get some time alone with the Head boy.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Hermione suddenly asked. She was starting all the conversations.

"I do need to do some Christmas shopping."

"Me too." Hermione was silent. Would he take the hint? Or was he too stubborn?

"We should go together." Hermione grinned. Thank goodness _he_ wasn't thick-headed and ignorant. And thank goodness he still wasn't the arrogant prat he had been before the war.

"Alright."

"Good, then." It was quiet again. Hermione enjoyed the silence and the occasional rustle of paper.

"Malfoy?"

"What?"

"What are you reading?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation!" Hermione huffed.

"Well, I'm trying to finish this chapter before my next class." Hermione scowled at nothing. That suddenly reminded her that she had homework she had wanted to do. She opened her eyes, sat up, and grabbed her book bag. She took out her quill, ink bottle, parchment, and a text book. She began to write her three-foot long essay.

After a long silence, Hermione had finished her essay half way and Draco had finished his chapter. He stood up and stretched, and Hermione was heavily distracted by him. _What a hottie…_ she thought to herself with a smile.

"Malfoy?"

"What now, Granger."

"What time is it?"

"Don't you have a watch or something?" Hermione held up her bare wrist for him to see.

"Not today." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Neither do I." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. It'll be lunch next anyway." Draco nodded and pulled on his robe. Hermione put away all her things and did the same. Draco watched her for a little bit before leaving, and Hermione giggled right after the portrait closed.

"I can't wait for Saturday!" Hermione squealed and flopped back down onto the couch.

"Ron, Harry," she said with a big smile as she walked into the Great Hall for lunch. They smiled back.

"Hermione!" She turned to the voice and smiled bigger.

"Gin!" she cried and gave her best girl friend a hug.

"How've you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"You haven't! I've been much too busy to come see you anymore! I've been doing well. How about you?" The girls gabbed on while eating, until Ron finally had to break in.

"Girls!" he interjected. Hermione and Ginny turned to look at him. "Harry and I have a proposition. Let's all go to Hogsmeade this Saturday!" He smiled and Hermione's smile faltered.

"I can't, I'm much too busy Saturday." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If I find you in the library on Saturday, I'm going to hex you, dear Hermione," Ginny said with a mischievous grin. Hermione rolled her own eyes.

"Fine! I guess I'll have to work in the Heads common room." She sniffed and took another bite.

"Hermione, take a break, won't you? You're not going to the Burrow with us. At least come Christmas shopping with us, won't you?" Hermione shook her head.

"How about Friday? I'm much less busy Friday."

"We have Quidditch!" Harry, Ginny, and Ron cried. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Sunday?"

"We're leaving then," Ron said sadly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! I'm really sorry, but I can't go Saturday!" Harry sighed.

"Mione, I feel like you're getting more distant. I've seen Ginny more than I've seen you in a day! And that's saying something. Hermione, you can lay off the books for one day, can't you?"

"Harry, I'm really sorry, but I can't! I really wish I could, but I can't, I'm sorry."

"Hermione! Make some bloody time for your friends!" Ron said, his face turning pink. Hermione scowled.

"Don't talk to me like that! Hmph! I'm going to the library where I might get some peace and quiet!" she said and stood up abruptly and stalked off. The last she heard before the great buzz of the Great Hall took over was Ginny's voice reprimanding her brother.

* * *

**please review and i'll update much sooner! :D -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	6. Hogsmeade, Gifts, and Surprise!

Saturday came, and Draco and Hermione went. They met at the Three Broomsticks in order to duck suspicion between the two former enemies. After a few butterbeers, Hermione's pleads were successful in convincing Draco to secretly Apparate to Diagon Alley, and the first store they went to was Flourish & Blotts.

Hermione scoured the shelves of the store, searching for the red velvet-covered expensive book she dearly loved. Smiling, she pulled it from its home on the shelf and opened it, flipping through its fresh pages which crackled with the new book smell. Hermione grinned as she caught a waft of it.

"Are you going to get that?" Draco asked. Hermione turned to look at him and smiled a bit sadly.

"No, it's too expensive for my pocket," she said woefully, and, with a sigh, put the book back. Draco cocked a brow and took the book. Flipping through it like Hermione had done, he shrugged.

"What a shame. Looks like a good read too," he commented, putting the book back on the shelf. Hermione wanted to scowl.

"I agree," she grumbled, and looked around again. Hermione finally purchased two books; one for Molly Weasley and another for her parents on the Wizarding world. Draco and Hermione went out into the frost again. "Where to now?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to Quality Qudditch Supplies," Draco responded immediately. Hermione groaned.

"No, please!"

"I went to Flourish & Blotts with you, now you come to Quality Qudditch Supplies with me."

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried. Draco was unmoved.

"Let's go. Besides, wouldn't your precious Potty and Weasel want some Quidditch supplies?" Hermione frowned.

"Don't call them that!" Draco just shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said and began walking off towards the store, hands in his robe pockets. Hermione glared at Draco's back before running over to catch up to him. Whether she liked it or not, he was right. Ron and Harry would like some Quidditch gifts.

After spending nearly an hour there, Hermione dragged Draco out with Chudley Cannon robes for Ron and a neat miniature golden snitch that flew around in its small glass container. Draco had purchased many things, mostly for himself, and had half of it delivered to the Malfoy Manor, and the other to his dorm room. Hermione had rolled her eyes at that. The power of money was great. Out into the frost they went again.

"Let's go back to Hogsmeade, please Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco cocked a brow at her slip of name, but she was too cold to notice. He studied her a little bit. She was shivering, and Draco finally just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. On the count of three…"

"Wait!" Hermione cried. Draco put his wand to his side and looked at her, a bit irritated. "I'm too cold to Disapparate. I'll gladly do a side-along if you're willing." Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just going to leave you here because I am not willing and I'll get murdered by your two thick-headed body guards who will automatically presume it was I that left you."

"They'd be right in their accusation," Hermione responded with a small smile, and Draco rolled his eyes again, but smirked. He finally held out his arm.

"Come on." Hermione went closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt warm and Hermione closed her eyes as a faint scent of thyme and a stronger scent of cologne filled her senses. Draco put an arm around her and with Hermione's eyes closed tight, she had the familiar uncomfortable squeeze, and in a second, she was on the cold snow again.

Hermione opened her eyes and pulled away from Draco, immediately missing his warmth and scent. She smiled at him, and he just looked at her with his piercing silver orbs.

"Where to next?" Hermione finally whispered, and she could've sworn his eyes had sparkled. Draco opened her mouth before Hermione glanced behind him.

"How about Gladrags Wizardwear?" he asked, but Hermione was too mortified to respond. She acted quickly.

"Quick! Hide!" she panicked, and pushed Draco into the Hog's Head along with her things, then began walking towards her friends who were slowly approaching her. "Fancy meeting you here!" Hermione said with a bright smile. She was greeted with many happy voices, and when it grew quieter, Ron spoke up.

"I thought you were too busy to come to Hogsmeade," he said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. Hermione shrugged and fixed her knitted winter cap.

"I changed my mind. I was looking for the lot of you everywhere!" Harry and Ginny smiled.

"Of course! Come on! We were just headed to Dervish & Banges." Hermione grinned.

"Swell! I was going to look for you there next. On we go!" she said with a grin, and hooked arms with Ron. Pansy and her female posse passed them, and Ron looked at them, giving Pansy a sneer. Pansy sneered back. Hermione suddenly gasped.

"Oh! I forgot my purchases at the Hog's Head! I'll just be a second," she said quickly and rushed back in. Draco was hunched over at the bar and was drinking a Firewhiskey from the likes of it. Hermione sat next to him.

"Did you come back so fast?" he asked sarcastically. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his head to look at her.

"I'm so sorry. I really did have a good time, and I really want to hang out with you again, but maybe I'll see you back in the common room?" she asked with a hopeful smile. His ambiguous, piercing gaze was a bit unnerving. Draco turned back to his Firewhiskey.

"Whatever. See you later." He took a swig from the mug and Hermione grinned, a bit relieved.

"Thank you for understanding," she said softly before kissing him quickly on the cheek and grabbing her purchases. She quickly left, sure that her face was red, and she was about to go back to her friends when she hesitated. They would be able to tell that she hadn't stayed in Hogsmeade. Taking out her beaded bag, she placed them in her bag, then put her bag back into her deep pocket for safe-keeping. She then rushed back to her friends.

"Where are your things?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I think I might have mistaken them for someone else's." She smiled sheepishly as they all laughed.

"Good call," Harry said with a grin.

"Good indeed," Ron added. Hermione giggled.

"Well, off we go then? To Dervish & Banges!" she said. The other three shouted grandly in agreement and marched off.

Towards the evening, the four mates arrived back at Hogwarts, arms full of packages and their noses and cheeks red from the cold. Hermione rushed up to the Head's common room to drop off her packages, and was a bit disappointed not seeing Draco anywhere. She joined her friends for dinner and, while she ate, she suddenly looked over her shoulder and over at the Slytherin table. She met Draco's piercing silver gaze and she blushed. Hermione quickly faced forward again and continued to eat, attempting to ignore her fleeting heart.

"Mione, you alright?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded quickly.

"I'm fine," she stated, forgetting that she had food in her mouth. Lavender wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, that's absolutely disgusting," she said and turned back to Seamus whom she was heavily discussing something with. Either that or heavily flirting. Hermione was blushing even deeper now and swallowed a gulp of pumpkin juice to wash everything down. It was certain that Hermione had fallen hard for the Slytherin prince.

"I need to go do some studies," Hermione said quickly after finishing her food.

"Right, you need to catch up," Ron said with an eye roll. Hermione sniffed.

"You're right, Ronald. I do need to 'catch up', as you call it. Well, I had a lovely afternoon with all of you! We should really do this again soon, after the holidays." Harry grinned.

"Don't forget to give us our gifts before we leave on Sunday, 'mione!" he said with a wink. Hermione giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't!" She waved and flounced off to the Head's dorm. It was only eight o' clock, but she suddenly felt very tired, and after washing up and dressing into her red pyjamas, she crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep without touching her homework.

o.O

In the middle of the night, Hermione woke up and was plagued with insomnia. "A bit of Malfoy is rubbing off on me from living with him in such close quarters," Hermione muttered bitterly as she looked up at the ceiling. "But of all things, must it be his constant case of insomnia?" she asked herself, and sighed, still looking at the ceiling.

She rolled to her side when she heard heavy thrashing going on in the other room. It went on for a few seconds, then stopped. Hermione's curiosity had peaked, and she kicked off her covers and went into the bathroom, then very slowly opened the door into Draco's bedroom. His dark green covers were lying strewn on the side of the bed, and she saw Draco flinching a bit with his eyes shut tight, as if in pain.

_He must be having a nightmare,_ Hermione thought. She bit her bottom lip, then decided to wake him. After a couple shoves, Draco woke up and looked up at Hermione with bleary grey eyes. He seemed to relax a whole lot, then suddenly put his hand behind her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Hermione was beyond surprise. She had been the first to instigate it, and now it was his turn? The only way she could think of responding at the moment was by snogging him.

Draco seemed encouraged by her response and quickly opened her mouth, sweeping his tongue in and capturing hers. They explored each others' mouth and Hermione could taste alcohol, most notably Firewhiskey, in his mouth, and she presumed that he wouldn't remember any of this. Draco began to sit up and attempted to pull her closer. The only way that would happen was if she sat in his lap. So she did.

They snogged more than once, stopping only for breath before seeking each others' lips again. Finally, Hermione had enough sense to stop, and she leaned her forehead on Draco's. The silence was killed by their heavy breathing as each attempted to catch their breaths.

"Draco," Hermione murmured quite suddenly, "I fancy you." Both were surprised by her sudden confession, Hermione being more surprised than he. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"I fancy you too," he replied. Hermione gave a little laugh of embarrassment and relief and threw her arms 'round his neck. She suddenly remembered the conflict he had had with Blaise, and she voiced her question.

"Did you have a row with Zabini because of me?" she asked. Draco chuckled.

"Yes, actually. You remembered."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked more hesitantly this time. She didn't want him to get all riled up again. Draco was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke.

"I told him that I fancied you, and he didn't like it. He said that you weren't good enough for me and that you were a Mudblood and that I'd be soiling the name of Purebloods if I ever attempted to win you. He kept reminding me that I was a Pureblood and continued insulting you till I had taken enough and almost hexed him." Hermione giggled against his shoulder. He smelled more heavily of thyme and alcohol now.

"You did hex him. Whatever happened to the bugger anyway?"

"Some first year saw it and asked a professor who that statue was of and why it was right in front of a corridor. Of course, the professor immediately noted McGonagall and she took him to the Hospital Wing." Draco smirked. "Most Slytherins got a good laugh out of that, except for some of his close mates." Hermione grinned.

"I sure got a good laugh out of that," she said, and snuggled closer to him. His arms tightened around her. "I've got to go to bed now," she said with a small sigh. Draco nodded against her head and kissed her temple before letting her go.

"See you in the morning," he said with a wave. Hermione forced a smile before turning and letting her face fall. He was going to forget everything in the morning because he was too inebriated to have controlled his actions. She hoped that she didn't see him. She crawled into bed and let a tear fall. She and Malfoy never would have worked anyhow. No matter what her heart said.

The next morning came with a drag. Hermione skipped breakfast and spent the morning wrapping gifts in gift wrapping paper that she had transfigured from scraps of parchment. She could not let the events of last night go forgotten, and she continued to run it through her head again and again until she was nearly obsessed with it. She shook her head as she wrapped the last gift; ironically enough, it was a gift she had gotten for Draco.

"Enough!" she said aloud to clear her head, and, deciding she needed some fresh air, grabbed her robe and ventured out of her room, only to see Draco lounging around in the common room.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out of your hole," he drawled, and Hermione felt a pang in her heart. _He doesn't remember,_ Hermione thought. She felt like crying. "Is that any way to treat your boyfriend? Making him wait eternity for you is only going to make him wander away. Come now, give me a morning kiss, although it's nearly afternoon now." Hermione was staring at him in shock. He remembered?!

"You remember?!" she said in shock. Draco raised a brow at her.

"Of course! What, do you think I'd just forget it?" He scoffed. Hermione shook her head.

"No! Weren't you wellied last night?"

"I was, but not enough to make me forget! I have a high tolerance for alcohol, you should know. Oh, and by the way, I have your Christmas gift if you want to open it now." He nodded his head towards the Christmas tree, and robotically, Hermione walked over to it near the stairs and took the large and bulky package that sat underneath its pines.

She unwrapped it only to find an expensive red velvet cover underneath. Hermione smiled brightly at him, then rushed into his arms, knocking him backwards onto the couch as she began to snog him silly.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting, but good Merlin, that's a bloody good Christmas gift!" Draco said breathlessly before kissing her again. Hermione pulled away to laugh. Then she smiled at him.

"You are a comedian after all," she said. Draco cocked a brow as he did all the time.

"What?" he asked. Hermione giggled.

"Nothing you need to worry your handsome head about," she said and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Draco," she said with a grin as she pulled away yet again.

"What now?" he asked irritably. Hermione smirked.

"The next two weeks are free of schoolwork and most of the Hogwarts students," she murmured with a grand smile.

"Yes, I know. What exactly were you suggesting?" he asked, getting the jiff of her statement.

"We've got a lot of the school to ourselves," she murmured again. Draco laughed.

"You little minx! Who knew you were so mischievous and so seductive, you flirtatious little thing?"

"No one knew. Even I didn't know till you came around," she said with a wink. Draco laughed again.

"The almighty Gryffindor princess has a whole other side to her!"

"Just like the Slytherin prince has a soft spot for Muggle-borns," Hermione added, nudging her nose against his.

"Not for all Muggle-borns; only for you," he whispered with a grin and brought her down for another kiss.

"Hermione, Hermione!" came a loud knock on the portrait door. Hermione groaned and got off of Draco, missing his warmth as she had before. She opened it and was surprised to see Ron there, not alone, oh no, but hand in hand with Pansy Parkinson!

"Ron! What is the meaning of this?!" she asked, half overjoyed that she wasn't the only lunatic by dating a Slytherin. Draco came behind her, half visible and half leaning on the portrait door.

"Cheating behind my back with Weasley, were you?" he sneered. Pansy smirked.

"That's right, Draco. And do you mind me asking what took Granger so long to answer the door?" Hermione blushed deeply. Ron looked at Pansy, then Hermione, then at Malfoy, not putting two and two together as Hermione blushed and Draco and Pansy smirked at each other.

"I don't mind. I'm sure we all know except for Weasley here, so I'll say it. Hermione and I are dating." Ron gaped.

"Hermione! You're dating _him_?!" he cried. Hermione nodded.

"That's why I couldn't make it out yesterday. You almost caught me with Draco, although we didn't start dating till-" She looked at Draco, waiting for him to fill in the rest.

"Till last night." Draco smirked madly, and Hermione blushed again.

"No! It's nothing like that, we just snogged and talked. Nothing dirty."

"Nothing dirty enough to speak outloud about anyway," Draco added in his infamous drawl, and Hermione slapped his stomach, making him laugh.

"You are awful, Malfoy!" Hermione said loudly. Ron and Pansy watched this speculation, then laughed.

"Lovers do fight occasionally," Pansy said with a smirk. Ron grinned.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's dating a Slytherin," Ron said with a sigh of relief. "Although I'm very sure that if we told anyone else there'd be an uproar and perhaps four murders or kidnappings…"

"I don't feel ready to tell anyone yet, anyway," Hermione said and leaned back on Draco who put a protective arm around her waist. "Dumbledore would be proud," Hermione murmured with a smile.

"Is that enough or should we see more?" the man in the portrait suddenly said. The two couples jumped. They had forgotten about the portrait!

"Oh please, don't tell a soul!" Hermione suddenly begged. The two lovers in the portrait laughed.

"Oh, alright, if you insist."

"We insist!" Pansy put in. The lovers laughed again.

"We won't tell, we promise," the woman said with a smile. She twirled a parasol on her shoulder and smiled again at them. Hermione smiled, relieved, as did the rest of them.

"Well, we should go off to lunch," Hermione said with a smile. "Then you're leaving, aren't you Ron? To the Burrow?" she asked. Ron nodded sadly and Pansy gave a sad glance at Ron.

"Off to lunch, then!" Hermione said and grasped Draco's hand, pulling him out of the common room and out into the corridor. The portrait closed behind them.

"Once we get near the Great Hall and near students, Pansy and I have to enter together," Draco said. Ron suddenly laughed.

"What great luck that two best mates from Gryffindor are dating two best mates from Slytherin!" he exclaimed. Hermione laughed with him as they walked down to the Great Hall. The four continued to talk, although there was still hostility between Pansy and Hermione and Draco and Ron. A floor away from the Great Hall, Draco stopped and gave Hermione a kiss before letting go of her hand.

"See you down there, love," he whispered to her. Ron and Pansy followed suit, then Pansy and Draco left first, leaving their beloveds to watch them promenade down the stairs, pretending to be deep in discussion. Hermione couldn't help but grin as she and Ron followed soon after the Slytherins had entered the Great Hall. Who knew such problems could be such blessings after all?

_Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into friend._

_-Martin Luther King, Jr. _

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. _

_-Sun-tzu_

* * *

**that's it! hope you liked it! please review and tell me how you liked it!! :D -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


End file.
